The invention relates to a turbine and more specifically to a hydro-turbine to be used for generating electricity.
There is a great need to improve the output of electrical power at our hydro/electric power stations. In the past not as much attention was given to efficiency as there should have been given. Today we need more electrical energy because all the electricity being demanded.
A couple of examples of early turbine water wheels are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 324,113 and 1,047,898. The earliest of these two patents utilizes a turbine design wherein radial inlet flow of water and axial outlet flow are utilized to turn the turbine. The more recent of these two patents discloses the turbine provided with rotor plates having circumferential teeth adapted to receive direct impact of fluid, as well as the faces of the disc receiving the impact of the fluid to provide high starting torque and increased power at all speeds.
Although many years have passed since the invention of the two previously described turbine water wheels, the improvements have not been substantial in these later day models. Throughout these past decades, there has generally been more than enough water available to drive the turbine water wheels so that the conservation of the water was not of an immediate concern. Today the vast need for increased electrical power now requires a more efficient use of the water power that is available.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel hydro-turbine that will greatly increase the amount of electricity that can be generated from a known amount of water power.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel hydro-turbine that is constructed with the vanes of the turbine having a long fulcrum length to give added torque power to the driveshaft.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel hydro-turbine that has uniquely shaped vane members that make more efficient use of the water power available.